Maybe I Like You
by Mmash5
Summary: Gray suddenly realizes his growing feelings for Lucy but what happens when Lucy grows feeling for him when she still likes Natsu, will Natsu realize his ever last ing feelings for Lucy and confess or will Lucy move on to Gray?
1. Chapter 1

Gray x Lucy x Gray

How the Hell Did I Fall For You?

Chapter One

Gray P.O.V

Oh no she's coming this way, I shifted awkwardly in my seat next to Juvia, "sup Lucy," I waved at her.

"Hey Gray, hey Juvia," she smiled at us.

I blushed WHY AM I BLUSHING? Lately I've been feeling very weird around Lucy, I don't know why but she making me feels hot and I'm an Ice Mage. I don't even want to be around the same temperature as that Flame Freak. I have to find out what's wrong with me, I mean it's not like I'm oblivious when I like someone or if someone was in the same shoes as me but this is Lucy. I laugh at myself a little; I can't like Lucy she's my teammate how weird would that be. Beside I have Juvia well not really but she's all over me and our magic is compatible right. I smile thinking about it but why was I getting a picture of Lucy in my mind, there's nothing between us and Natsu or Erza would kill me if I even had the slightest itch towards her or maybe they'd both kill me. Ugh Lucy out of my mind.

"Gray-sama, are you okay?" Juvia ask me.

"Oh I must of space out," I explain.

"Anyway Gray like I was saying WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy shouted red in the face.

I panic searching for my trousers and shirt, geez you think they would of gotten used to my habit besides it's just my body. I put my clothes on apologizing, "sorry Lucy."

"Juvia doesn't mind Gray's body," here we go.

A sweat drops from Lucy making me laugh; her reaction to Juvia's modesty was hilarious.

Normal P.O.V

Gray exits the Guild denying a fight from Natsu and continuing, Lucy noticed as she finishes a conversation with Mira. Something was occupying Gray is mind and he couldn't stop thinking, he had alienated himself from the Guild and wanted to be alone. Lucy watched him exit leaving Mira to notice.

"Watching Gray, huh?" Mira asked.

Lucy waved her hands, "no…" Lucy relaxed, "just curious."

After a while Lucy walks out the Guild to go shopping for some groceries, she goes to the shopping district to see Gray sitting at a bench watching the people pass by. She looks at him in wonder then approaches him, "hey Gray," she waves at him with a bright smile.

"Oh hey Lucy, what are you doing here?" he looks up at her.

"I'm about to go shopping for groceries, Natsu and Happy ate all my food after we came back from a mission," she remembers the mess, putting on a face.

Gray laughs at the image, "stupid Flame Brain…" Gray trails off.

"Anyway care to join me," Lucy starts walking then turns back, "you coming?"

Gray quickly stands up catching up to her, Lucy does her shopping just handing Gray all the groceries. He was silent the entire time only thinking of Lucy, the way she interacted with people, smiled at them, laughed with them and although she was buying her groceries she made sure it was the food her friends loved, "do you prefer frozen affogato or frozen yogurt with caramelized bananas?" she looks at him with those big brown eyes.

Gray take a while to answer, "Both of them," Gray had had a mind blank looking at Lucy.

As they were walking Lucy had been going on about how annoying Natsu was being, "… then he broke the glasses, and happy could only say 'aye sir' although Natsu did clean it up. Then out of nowhere Loki popped making a scene flirting with me, Natsu got jealous spitting fireballs at Loki," Lucy sighed, "but either way I like him."

Gray looked at Lucy shocked did she say I like him meaning Natsu? Well Gray had always had an idea I mean the two almost seemed inseparable, "like him?"

Lucy blushed not realizing what she had said, "No, no and no," she laughed awkwardly, than admitting it, "yeah I like Natsu a lot but he's way too dense."

Why did Gray feel like someone had placed a spear in his heart, right in the depths of where his feelings for Lucy fell? "What if somebody else liked you?"

"Don't be silly," Lucy blushed red at Gray's question, "like whom?" Lucy asked curious just as they arrived at her home.

Gray took his time to answer as they placed the groceries on the table then a certain Dragon Slayer popped up on the window sill with a cheeky smile, "hey Luce," Natsu took a look at Gray, "what's Ice Princess doing here?"

Gray P.O.V

I completely ignored Natsu on the window sill although I didn't like the idea that he was always at Lucy's house barging in when he liked, "maybe I like you Lucy…" I put on a smirk.

I noticed the red coming out of Natsu eyes.

Lucy shoved me playfully then harder and harder, "you make me laugh," she fell into an awkward laughter, "Gray you're not serious… right?"

I just shrug exiting the home, what was I getting toying with Lucy's feelings like that not like she even felt the same way, she was probably just overwhelmed by my words.

Normal P.O.V

"Luce, do you like Gray?" Natsu spoke seriously with sad eyes.

Lucy looked at the mage she had had a crush on for a very long time but couldn't help but think of what Gray had said, did he mean it or was he just being cocky? Lucy had Natsu in her life and until now she felt like she had never needed any other man to protect her or care for her. Lucy was now trapped between her feelings for Natsu and Gray, how was things going to play out?


	2. Finally Confessing

Chapter two

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story, I wasn't going to do a chapter two but ya know whatever. So anyway please review if you like it and I love constructive criticism so please go ahead. Anyway moving on enjoy the fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Maybe I Like You…

Normal P.O.V

"Luce, answer me…" Natsu spoke worried that his best friend might like someone else.

_Why would Gray say that? Huh… I have Natsu so it shouldn't bother me; _Lucy thought to herself, "No way Natsu, I'm just surprised."

The two sat at the table, "yummy Luce this food looks good, what'd you get me?"

"What did I get you?" Lucy said sarcastically even though she did buy his favourite sweet and chilly chip, "here I got you these," she hands the chips to him unwillingly.

"Thank you," Natsu smiles stuffing all the chips in his mouth.

"Hey, Natsu can I ask you something?" Lucy looks at him

"Yeah Luce," Natsu ask completely oblivious to her feelings.

She wanted to clearly ask him if he loved her but maybe now wasn't the time after all, she had a lot of time to confess her feelings to him, "nothing let's eat," she shrugged the feeling off.

The next morning Lucy walks to the Guild with a smile thinking of the next chapter for her novel when she is caught up by Gray, "Lucy, wait up."

She looks at the person calling her name, "oh hey…" she remembers what he said then suddenly feeling nervous, "hi…"

Lucy P.O.V

I couldn't even look him in the eye, boy did he have the nerve to talk to my after his little confession. Not that I was mad I just didn't like the idea of him ugh talking… damn what am I saying, okay just chill out before Loki pops up trying to cheer me on, "hello Earth to Lucy…"

"What are you doing in my neighbourhood anyway?" that was a little cold.

He was a little taken back, "well… I was gonna head to your house so we could walk to the Guild together before Nats-," Gray was cut of hearing Natsu call out my name, "speak of the devil."

Finally Natsu can save me from the awkwardness of having to talk to Gray, "Natsu!"

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Natsu asks me.

"I'm walking to the Guild with uh Gray," I point out the obvious.

"I was gonna surprise you," Natsu says disappointed.

"I'm already here Flame Brain!" here we go.

"What did you say Ice Block?"

I continue walking as the bickering begins behind me; they had realized a little late that I was already halfway to the guild when they called out my name for me to stop. I walk in to the Guild to be greeted by Mira and Levy, "hello everyone," I took a look on the missions board looking for a mission to go on with Natsu my rent was due soon and I also needed clothing money, "hmm what to do, what to do?" I hummed to myself.

I ran up to Natsu chatting with Lissana, "Time to go on a mission!"

He jumped up on his seat scaring Lissana, "Alright! Let's go Lucy," Natsu, Happy and I ran out the door, "Aye, Sir!" Happy chirped.

We had to walk since Natsu didn't want to take public transportation, and man were my feet killing me, "I blame you," I gritted my teeth.

"Huh Luce I didn't hear you," He placed his arms behind his head, "I love walking, hey Happy?"

"Aye, Sir," Happy looked at me, "Lucy you okay?"

I lie, "yeah I'm fine just a little tired, didn't get much sleep," I smile for reassurance.

Natsu must have heard my cry because he suggested stopping, I looked up at the stars while Natsu poked at the fire. This Dragon slayer had made me walk till my feet hurt but I still insisted on liking him, what's wrong with me, "Luce, look…" Natsu had made love heart of fire with my name in it; I smiled at him looking down.

"Natsu," I looked at him.

"Yeah Luce?" he was crouching down eating.

Just spit it out, "do you love me?"

He answered quick, "Of course, you are my best friend," he laughed, "you're such a weirdo," he continues eating.

I just smile in disappointment; maybe Natsu wasn't ready for those types of feelings from me. Should I wait or move on, hah, like there's anyone waiting for me. Who ever invented the saying 'Love is just around the corner' must have been crazy, well I might as well let Natsu know how I feel about him I have nothing to lose. I'd regret not letting him know how I feel now whether or not he realizes it sooner or later. I stand up and sit exceptionally close to him making him react surprised at my actions.

"I love you Natsu," I blush red covering my face with my bangs.

"Luce…" wow Natsu speechless is new.

I place a smile on my face letting him know that it's alright and I'll be fine, "Good night Natsu," I go into the tent.

Natsu hadn't made a single sound since I told him how I felt; I guess he was shocked besides I am his teammate I've probably made this really awkward. I just hope he doesn't change his behaviour around me. During midnight he finally came into the tent falling asleep without talking to me, I must have really affected him not that I was expecting a reply but I just didn't want to hurt him.

The next morning after the mission we were walking back to the Guild in absolute silence, Natsu opened the door and he didn't even look up he just stared at his feet. I watched him as he took a seat at the bar ordering a beer, that's a first he's not even going to fight or make a scene. This was the last thing I wanted from him, to change, I confessed to him not ruin his life! Why is he the one in distress I should be hurting! I'm the one that wanted to pour out their heart but could only say three words that he could never return in the same way, I stomped up to him dropping my bag on the floor. I turned him around so he was facing directly at me staring into the eyes of a girl's feeling that were crushed. The entire Guild stopped and stared at me in wonder.

I slapped him across the face, "how could you be so selfish?" I whisper letting the hair fall on my face.

"Lucy…" Natsu mumbles to himself.

"_I_ let out _my _feelings and the one thing I didn't want _you_ to do was change and _you_ did specifically that," Lucy stop now isn't the time to make a scene, why was I so mad.

Gray P.O.V

I watch intensely and all Natsu did was just sit the letting the mage talk to him like that, next minute Lucy was running out the Guild with Levy and Erza calling out her name. I wanted to punch Natsu for doing whatever he did to Lucy; he was the last person I'd assume to ever hurt her I didn't even think it was possible although I was that Pile of Ashes after all. I ran out the Guild doors in search for Lucy when I found her sitting by the Lake staring at the sky.

"What are you wishing for?" I take a seat.

"That the dress I want hasn't already been sold," Lucy jokes.

"I can hurt him if you want," I raise an eyebrow.

"That's no necessary, it's not his fault it's no one's fault," Lucy explains, "I made the decision to tell him I loved him.?

"Loved?"

She giggles, "this may sound weird but I let it all out and I'm over it, I was able to say how I feel and now I'm no longer burdened by love," she looks at me and smiles trying to be strong, "cheesy right."

"Very cheesy…" I think for a moment, "I should tell Juvia how I feel."

Lucy's take back, "you're finally going to return her feelings?"

I chuckle feeling a little mean, "No, I don't feel the same way towards Juvia I have to tell her I'm interested in someone else."

"Have fun with that, I sure did," Lucy looks down sad again.

"Aren't you curious as to who it is?" I ask leaning in closer to her.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and what will happen next will a new love for Lucy bloom or will Natsu step in? So many questions left unanswered. I hope there were not many grammatical errors but please review and continue.**


	3. Teasing Lucy

Gray x Lucy

Maybe I like you…

**A/N: Okay another chapter how exciting. I hope you are enjoying and loving the plot, I was really trying to think of what to do and I just came up with this so apology for any grammatical errors or goofs. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter three

Lucy P.O.V

I leaned back as Gray said that, what is he doing? He was inches away from my face when I heard someone call my name, "LUCE!"

I turned my head seeing the last person I wanted to see, I put my head down and Gray looked now with his hands in a fist, "NATSU…" grinded his teeth.

I hope this isn't going where I think it is, "what do you want Natsu?" I tried placing a smile on my face.

"Luce you can't kiss him," Natsu blurted out.

Gray and I both looked at each other in confusion, "what are you saying Flame Brain?"

"I'm not talking to you Popsicle," Natsu looked at Gray then me, "I'm talking to you."

I didn't say anything.

"How can you like me then go to him?" Natsu explained, "You like me Lucy you can't be with him…" his voice trailed off.

Suddenly Gray grabbed my arm pulling me into his chest, my face completely turned red when I realized he was shirtless, "Gray!"

He didn't recognize my cry, "Lucy has moved on to something cooler."

Natsu was shaking with anger, what was wrong with him? First he doesn't say anything when I confess and now he doesn't want me with Gray Ugh.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu had finally become very blind to loving Lucy so somehow he changed those feeling and made the idiotic excuse of just wanting to protect her from his rival, either way he didn't want the two smooching around him non-stop.

"In the end she'll come back to the heat," Natsu said with confidents.

Natsu was now leaning on a tree annoyed at the sight of Gray holding Lucy close to his bare chest, Lucy lightly pushed away from Gray. She walked over to Natsu, "listen… I told you how I felt and you didn't return the feeling," she put her hand on his shoulder startling him, "I'm not going to keep holding on (no offence Juvia)"

"But… Lucy, I… You can… not with Gray!" Natsu didn't know what to say.

Gray new the Fire Freak had feelings for Lucy but he wasn't going to spill the beans and loose Lucy, he had to keep her all to himself. Even the though Ice Mage hadn't completely fallen in love for the Blonde Mage he had strong feelings for her and was willing to do anything to see how their relationship would blossom.

Lucy ran to her apartment not saying anything else, right now she didn't feeling like talking or listening to Natsu and Gray argue, although Gray was fighting with Natsu he couldn't help but think of how his was crush was feeling. Lucy sat in her bed looking out the window thinking about what her ex-love and current crush were doing, "Ah this is crazy, how can I possibly be thinking about two men. Mom wouldn't be proud."

She stood up pacing the room thinking, "if I like Gray why don't I just go for it? But that'd be so weird everyone would look and stare at us, and don't even get me started on Juvia," Lucy slumped on the bed.

Lucy was laying in her bed fast asleep ready to wake up fresh in the morning.

Lucy P.O.V

I was laying in my bed nice and snugged when I started to feel really cold, it's usually warm and cosy but now it's cold and kind of refreshing, "why is it so cold?" I hope they didn't cut off my heating. I opened my eyes slowly to see a black haired mage laying hands behind his head on his back, looking exceptionally comfortable, "Ahhh! Gray what are you doing?" I jumped of the bed sitting on the floor.

He sat up smirking and me, "what's up?"

"Nothing much just waking up to a half-naked man in my bed," I say sarcastically all red in the face, "no wonder it was cold," I mumble.

He sat crossed legged looking at me from my bed all innocent, "why you so surprised?"

I was taken back, "well… uh it's weird."

He looked away angrily, "so when Natsu sleeps with you it's fine? But not me?"

"No, no, no I just I'm not used to it being you," I stand up, "just still trying to get over him," I whisper then going to the bathroom to get dressed.

Gray P.O.V

Well that plan blowed, I just reminded her of Flame Brain. What was I expecting for her to come running into my arms when she sees me laying comfortably next to her? I looked around her room while she was getting dressed in the bathroom, there were papers on her desk and a book reading NATSU DO NOT TOUCH, I hated how close the two were.

I hesitantly open the first page then Lucy comes out, "hey! Don't touch."

I wave the book around, "aw now what's this?" I tease.

"None of your business," she whines trying to reach for the book.

I laugh at her not being able to get the book out of my hands, "c'mon tell me," I say with a cocky smile.

"Fine just ideas for my novel…" she pouts then really reaching for book.

I laugh, "Well I gotta check this…" I forget what I'm gonna say when I realize how close her chest is to mine making us trip and fall, her on top, "…"

She sits on top of me holding the book with a smile on her face, she does an evil laugh, "victory to Lucy!" she sings.

I gulp feeling nervous.

Normal P.O.V

Lucy was completely oblivious to the position they were in and how turned on Gray was at the moment, Gray shifted slightly at the sight of seeing Lucy breast bounce from excitement. His face turned as read as a tomato, needing to get up fast before she noticed his boner. Lucy then stopped laughing and focused.

"Hmm Gray?"

He covered his face with his hair shyly, "still wondering as to whom I'm interested in?"

Lucy then blushed kind of hoping it was her, it was too late when she realized how intimate they were at that time. She got up quickly about to walk away to the front door when Gray grabbed her hand. Lucy looked at him still with his hair covering his face.

"I like you..." Lucy went wide eyed at his answer but before she could say or do anything the Ice Mage pulled the blonde into a tight hug. Lucy was still surprised not responding to the hug but neither rejecting it just keeping her hands to her chest.

Gray P.O.V

I had finally said how I felt and I hadn't imagined it to go quite like this but I didn't care, whether or not she responded didn't matter, whether or not she still wanted that pile of walking ashes didn't matter because I was holding Lucy right now this very second. Although I am ice against her skin she'll learn to embrace the coolness sooner or later because these hugs are gonna happen a lot more often.

Although I really liked Lucy, now that I had confessed I wanted to see how she'd start to act around me, you know tease her a little because it is fun to play games with the blonde mage, I pull her away so she's inches away from me, "you don't have to give an answer, I just want you to know how beautiful and special you are to me," I blush a little at how corny I sounded but for Lucy I'd be the corniest guy out there just to see her smile, "I really like you."

I move in just a little closer making her breath heavily, and the sight of her soft pink lips and her chest oh my… her chest. I tease her as I move closer to her lips then I suddenly get my two fingers placing them on my lips then on hers, surprisingly she blushed really hard. She looked so cute, I didn't think she'd like that.

She jumps back five feet shy and embarrassed looking down and uncomfortable, I stand there admiring her while I smirk, out of know where Natsu's at the window looking at us in confusion, "What are you doing her ice princess?" Natsu asks.

"Just surprising Lucy," I put my hands in my pocket, "sleeping with her," I mumble. Lucy looks at me in shock.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Natsu exclaims looking at me then at Lucy, "only best friends can do that."

I scoff how selfish can he be? Then suddenly he's grabbing Lucy arm and running out of the door with her, "NATSU!" Lucy yells angrily.

I start chasing after them, I haven't finished having fun with Lucy yet. Well I may as well chase for the girl I like right?

**A/N: Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed it, please review and keep reading. There's only like one or two chapters left so yeah… Oh and give me ideas on how you might want it to end but of course she is going to end up with Gray but different scenarios would be cool. Anyway thanks **


End file.
